Candy dispensers are generally well known in the art and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. It is safe to assume that a relatively high percentage of candy purchases are made by (or at least at the direction of) children. However, the typical child has little if any brand loyalty, and thus candy manufacturers have long relied on clever packaging in order to attract the purchaser's attention. One marketing approach has been to put the candy in an attractive candy dispenser designed to appeal to children and/or adults. For example, many members of the public can recall the very popular Pez.RTM. candy dispensers. Other candy packages rely on the use of licensed cartoon characters, action figures, or even the name of a popular sports personality. Thus, it is a commonly held belief that a candy container or dispenser that incorporates one or more novel or unique features is very likely to significantly increase the sales of that candy product. Therefore, there is a continuing need for novel candy containers and dispensers.